This invention relates to a utility container and particularly a container for use in a household refrigerator that can be used for either storing eggs or ice cubes depending upon the desires of the user. It is common practice to utilize egg containers in a refrigerator wherein the eggs are stored in a separated manner so that the cold air of the refrigerator may circulate freely around the eggs and enhance refrigeration of the eggs. Such a container for eggs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 239,875, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention It is also common to have an ice cube bin or container for storage of ice cubes in the freezer compartment of a refrigerator and such ice cube containers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 219,483 and 206,631.
It is desirable in many cases that a dual purpose container be available to the user of a refrigerator so that the user can use the container to store relatively small similarly shaped items such as ice cubes in the freezer compartment of the refrigerator or eggs in the fresh food compartment. Such a container needs to have a structural arrangement that is satisfactory for such uses depending upon which the user desires.
By this invention there is provided a utility container that may be used for the storage of ice cubes in the freezer compartment of a refrigerator or the storage of eggs in the fresh food compartment or other relatively small similarly shaped items.